Hetalia Song Dabble!
by Brokenmemories22
Summary: Includes many different character's from Hetalia, and it was extremely rushed.. No plot line on most whatsoever. Explained more if you click.


Song Dabbling fails at life. So I decided to do one.

**PLEASE NOTE NONE OF THESE HAVE A PLOT AND ARE VIRTUALLY FAILURES. HONESTLY. D:  
><strong>

_This is basically that thing where you set your computer to like shuffle songs and you play the song and you like put a fanfic up based on that song with a few different settings or whatever. Yay. Now lemme get to doing it. [ Please note the font changing was done after songs were over. ]_

_1) Anything - - Simple Plan._

_Pairing: PrussiaxLiechtenstein._

_Main: Prussia. Because he's smexy._

The sigh suppressing from me was somewhat loud. I was in my backyard, with Lilli in my house. She loathed me for hurting her /bruder./

But I loved her.

I know she will most likely never love the Amazing me, which I don't understand. Bruising Prussia's ego, Liech.

The footsteps behind me sounded like the dainty ones of Lilli. I was smiling as I turned, but the smile faded as she looked up at me. Her voice was shaking.. Was that fear?

**"B-Bruder.. You hurt him."** State the obvious, why don't you. I nodded. **"He was being rude to you.. An-and I can't let him do that."** Fear was in my voice now.

Her brother was always abusing her, but she loved him so much that she didn't care. He had hit her and I couldn't take it.. I shot him. It wasn't nice, but I wasn't nice. She obviously didn't realize that.

**"I'm sorry, Prussia, you know we can't be together.. I love bruder to much to leave him for you.."** She made me seem like I was a monster.. A lump hit my throat.

Then I wasn't thinking.. I pinned her to the wall, the fear was darkening in her beautiful eyes..

**"Liechtenstein, I love you.. So much. You have to see I love you more than that Switzerland Bastard!"** I practically screamed. She looked as if she was shaking.. She was whispering something to herself I could not hear..

And then something absolutely awesome that only the awesomeness of Prussia could pull off... She kissed me..-

[ I write fast. ]

_2) Autobiography - - Ashley Simpson_

_Pairing: AmericaxTaiwan_

_ Main: Taiwan. Because it was requested. 3  
><em>

_*redone twice._

I had met America a month ago, and it was even more fun every second I was at his house. Japan had to accompany me of course, because he thought we would do something bad.

We were secretly boyfriend and girlfriend, and had a what you could call heated relationship. Not as bad at Prussia, but it was secret. Japan couldn't know about it ever. He would kill us.

**"Hey Taiwan!"** Called the voice from the kitchen. It was litterally blocked off from everything else.** "Come 'ere for a sec!"** She nodded to Japan and smiled uneasily, hoping he wouldn't try anything.

"Mk!~" She ran to the kitchen and he swooped her up on the kitchen table, kissing her like they didn't have the time to do so. She kissed him back, moving her tongue along the edges of his lips.. But she was hesitant. Almost as if she knew that Japan would catch them.

She broke free of the kiss, and he only moved his lips to her ear.** "Mmn.. Japan wouldn't check on us... Come on, just for a second.."** Was his whisper, nibbling lightly on her ear, taking off his glasses and sitting them beside her. That begging got to her.

She nodded lightly and he kissed herneck and her upper chest that was shown from her shirt. She lightly moaned, careful not to make Japan hear.. He ran his lips around her neck, biting lightly as he was doing so. She managed to ruffle his shirt as she ran her hands along his chest.. -

_3) Sorry I Stole Yo Girl - The Friday Night Boys._

_Pairing: AmericaxBelarus_

_Man: America.  
><em>

I lay with Belarus, lovingly, smiling lightly at her. Her weapon was behind her, just in case she felt she needed it. I hoped she didn't, she really needed to leave Russia. He didn't return her love like I did.

I loved her so much, a little more than hamburgers. Yeah, I went there.

I moved lightly in to kiss her, and for the first time in five tries, she didn't back up. She let me kiss her, my lips moving around hers.

Then I probably risked my life. And I probably shouldn't have done this, but I couldn't help it...

I moved my tongue to swipe across her lips. I could feel her shudder.. Was that pleasure? I wondered as I scooted closer, Moving my tongue inside her mouth, playing with her tongue. She reacted. She was kissing back.

I stopped when I heard footsteps. "AMERICA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" screamed Russia. Belarus immediately sat up. "Russia.. I.. I was pushing him off!"

But I wasn't listening. I pushed past *SONG END BUT I WANT TO ADD THIS* him lightly and whispered in his ear something that he would probably kill me for..

"I'm sorry if I stole your nation.."

_4) Beautifully Broken - - Ashley Simpson_

_Pairing: CanadaxHungaryxFrance [ Not really a pairing, because I'm against it, but France loves Hungary and Hungary loves Canada and doesn't want to hurt France. EXTREMEEEE OOC. ]  
><em>

_Main: Hungary._

_Hungary was glaring at France whom had just wounded Canada.. I didn't know why, and I didn't care. I loved Canada much more than France because France had cheated on me. I was hurt, I was broken. But Canada nursed me back to life. _

_And I couldn't love him more._

"Why the** hell** did you do that, France!"_ was my hiss to him, cradling Canada's bleeding arm, dabbing it with a cloth. The response was simple and sweet.. It would have been if it hadn't been these circumstances._

"Because I love you!"_ Was his answer, his eyes meeting my own critically. I automatically face palmed lightly, glaring at the soul who was in front of me, careful not to stand up and punch him straight in the face and knock him out with a frying pan._

"That's not a good reason to break my fiancee's arm!"_ I froze as I said the word /fiancee./ France didn't know -_

"YOU DIDN'T!"_ Was the rage of France, clenching his fists. I immediately stood in front of him, to shield him from punches.._

"I-I can handle this, Hungary.."_ Was his loving whisper towards me. But I ignored him. Although I loved him and would usually listen to him, I couldn't just watch him get punched.  
><em>

_Of course France didn't dare punch...-_

_5) Nothing On You - - Bruno Mars and B.O.B._

_Pairing: FrancexUkraine_

_Main: France. Because he's loving and awesome._

Okay, so I loved someone who wasn't a complete pervert and I didn't want to cheat on for once. Yay for France.

Okay, not so much. I had been with Ukraine, Russia's sister that wasn't sadistic, of all people.

I fell in love with her... but then the oddest of all things happened.

She accused me of cheating because apparently Russia saw me.

Okay, I didn't do it this time! I didn't want to hurt her... She was sobbing beside me. I looked at her and whispered, "Je t'aime... I didn't cheat on you, Ukraine... I-I swear it.."

"Do you think I should... b-believe you... for your past has you labeled as a cheater... An-and my brother told me.."

I looked at her quietly. Well, that stung... I loved her so much, too.. Ugh, this was so annoying! I leaned against her and kissed one tear falling from her beautiful eyes, then kissed her lips with more passion than I had though possible.

She was looking at me, glaring lightly, and pushed me off.. I was the romance nation, and she pushed me off? I knew I didn't want to get mad at her, but my ego was aching.

"I would never cheat on you, Ukraine.. You're the first girl I have ever really loved... And I don't want to harm you.. Je t'aime.." I repeated /I love you/ in French, sounding beautiful coming out of my mouth, kissing her once more..-

_6) E.T. - - Katy Perry_

_Pairing: Germany x Fem! N. Italy  
><em>

_Main: Fem! N. Italy. Because I secretly like him. Shh. _

I had loved Germany ever sense I was a guy.. Before stupid England cursed me with this.. Being a female just means that I would get accepted by him.

Of course I would never tell him I loved him, he thought of me as a innocent soul. Of course, I would always love him.. So I asked him out about a week ago.

He oddly said yes, and my heart almost soared. But we hadn't kissed. Was that weird? I thought it was.. I had never kissed anyone - a guy nor a girl - But I guessed Germany had.. Probably kissed Liechtenstein or Belgium when he was with them. But I was different.

I used to be a guy.

So, one day, when we were returning from dinner, I was in a pretty good mood, oddly..

So I kissed him. I moved my lips slowly to his, so he had time to back away. But he was either stunned or wanted me to. He kissed me back, and it was with such deep passion, but it was strong also, since he was Germany and all... -

_7) Live Like We're Dying - - The Script_

_Pairing: Fem! Canada x America  
><em>

_Main: Fem! Canada / Madison. O: _

_I personally loved my older brother. Yes, it's incest. We were only brother and sister on paper, so we weren't technecally having a incest, right? _

_We had to be secretly boyfriend and girlfriend. I was two years younger than him, and I loved him more than anyone in the world. Not just that brother-sister love, either._

_We had our own spot where the secretly kissed and all that.. It was a abandoned park hidden by the forest. No one would look for us there. _

_One day, we were there. He was kissing me, both of our shirts off, me tracing his abs and him draping his arms around my skinny stomach. _

_I lovingly was kissing him, wrapping one arm around his neck.._

_Footstep, footstep, footstep. _

_He froze as we heard the voice of our father, England. _

_"Madison! Alfred! Where are you?" _

_He was five seconds away from catching us. I hid behind a bench and pulled on my shirt in one swift moment, and America had his halfway on when England came._

_"Where's..." -_


End file.
